


对峙

by Captain8000



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, F/M, First Kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain8000/pseuds/Captain8000





	

短刃出鞘，划出一道锐利的寒光。

“别！佐助君……是我……”

宇智波佐助蓦地睁开眼，血红色的万花筒转动，杀气乍现。  
在他面前的是一双惊恐的绿眼睛。

“樱……？”佐助移走了顶在她肋间的利器，但并没有完全松开卡住她颈项的右手。  
“……你要做什么？”佐助面无表情地看着她。  
半跪在他面前的女孩艰难地呼吸，声音断断续续：“你睡得……不安稳，我只是想……看看你……”  
佐助又盯了她片刻才松开手。春野樱踉跄着倒退了两步，重重撞上身后的石壁。

她捂着颈子咳嗽连连，胸口剧烈地起伏——

几分钟前，春野樱还坐在洞口守夜。  
夜色浓重，风声凄冷，惨白的月光笼罩着陷入死寂的大地。樱一边谨慎地关注四周的动静，一边忧心着在躲避大筒木辉夜攻击时失散的鸣人和卡卡西他们……自那时起已经过去了大半天，她和佐助两人且走且停，侦察敌情并寻找汇合的机会……  
正观察着远处树影的樱突然敏锐地察觉到身后的一丝异样。她转头望去，洞穴的阴影中，佐助正靠着石壁小憩……樱侧耳聆听，意识到不对劲的原因是佐助规律的呼吸声从刚才开始就有些紊乱，他的身体似乎也在轻微晃动。樱连忙起身走进洞中靠近他查看，却被猝不及防地扼住颈子……

佐助站起身，手腕一抖收起了短刃，随即大步走到洞口向外查看。  
片刻后，他转回身，瞥了一眼还半倚在壁上轻轻喘息的女孩。  
“既然这么怕死，就不要当忍者。”他冷冷地说。

樱闭上眼睛，感觉到喉咙剧痛，想必现在她的脖子周围已是乌青一片。但眼下战况危急，她不想浪费查克拉去推散颈项周围的瘀血。  
樱低下头，努力压抑住还在抽搐的声带肌肉。  
不、她并不是怕死……时至今日，已经有太多比死亡更让她恐惧的事情……  
“如果杀了我，佐助君就再也回不去木叶了。”她哑着嗓子道。

佐助的脚步顿了一下，转过头盯着她，突然几乎控制不住地冷笑起来。他笑了好久，几乎笑得喘不过气来。  
——到了这种地步，春野樱，你还在关心我能不能回木叶……

他毫无征兆地止住了笑。靠在石壁上的女孩一脸惨白，牙齿咬紧下唇，大大的绿眼睛瞪着他。  
“那是你的木叶……樱，”他冷酷地说，“你以为我会稀罕？你的木叶杀了我的全族，我的父母，我的兄长。”

有那么一瞬间，女孩的脸变得目瞪口呆。她短促地喘息了一声，眼中几乎迸出了泪花，：“什么意思……你到底在说什么……”

有些事情佐助从没打算让她知道。然而突然从过去的噩梦中惊醒，樱那么不合时宜的天真让他不由得恼怒。佐助不想承认是无限月读的降临对他的情绪造成了某种影响，或许因为只有他和樱二人单独待在一起，完全无辜又无知的她……  
“你以为你的村子有多美好多干净？”樱惊惶失措的样子反倒让佐助有些平静，“木叶高层早就腐朽不堪，为了所谓的村子和大义，让宇智波全族陪葬……”  
“你……确定……？为什么……”  
“无限月读会被阻止……”佐助并不回答，只是继续沉声道，“而我，会建立全新的木叶……”  
樱慢慢低下头，手臂不自觉地抱紧了自己。  
她似乎抽泣了一阵，抬起头，嗓子哑得几乎让他听不清楚：“……什么样的……木叶？”  
佐助冷淡地嘲讽道：“怎么，又打算跟我干了？”  
话音未落，两人同时僵了一下。  
樱狠狠地咬了咬牙，直视他的眼睛：“如果佐助君可以说服我，我可以帮你去说服鸣人。”

佐助冷笑一声，只是斜觑着她。  
“你无法理解，我也没打算说服你……只要臣服在我的力量之下就可以了。”  
女孩瞪着他，睫毛上还挂着泪珠。她嘴唇颤抖着，似乎很久都说不出话来。  
“你们……什么都不告诉我，又怎么指望我理解？”她用模糊的嗓音低声控诉。  
佐助一瞬间目光一沉——他确实不该告诉她，但事情既已出口，他也不打算收回。  
“至于漩涡鸣人，我和他必有一战。”佐助缓缓地沉声道，“你最好祈祷那一天不要来得太早，因为……到那一天，他会死在我手里。”  
“你说什么！”樱完全不加控制地撕扯着受伤的声带，声音尖锐刺耳。  
佐助稳稳地立在原处——他完全预见了她的反应，继续冷漠地说：“你最好不要插手……如果妨碍我的话，就算是你，我也不会手软。”

* * *

在佐助探测的行进路线上，赫然出现了一片一望无际的冰湖。为了避免被敌人感知到查克拉，本可在水面上如履平地的二人不得趁着夜色下水潜泳。湖水冰冷刺骨，水面上还漂浮着浮冰，湿衣服像盔甲一样沉重地箍在身上。

一路游了不知有多久，直到樱跟在佐助的身后手脚并用地爬上岸，几乎已经全身僵硬，差点就要虚脱瘫倒在湖岸。樱完全是赌着一口不能再让他瞧低的志气才咬牙站了起来……

然而恐惧和绝望已经勒得她喘不过气来：整个大地都已陷入沉眠，而他们不知道还要多久才能找到同伴……而且即使找到了同伴、打倒了辉夜，摆在她面前的仍旧是无穷无尽的黑暗：她一直信赖的村子，她最好的朋友，和她最喜欢的人……

是的，她已经相信了佐助的话——即便她不愿意面对，她终究不得对自己不承认，他不可能无凭无据地这样严厉地指控木叶。  
樱从来不是轻言放弃的人，但偏偏佐助无论如何也不肯告诉她事情的原委经过。她气苦又无奈，愈发觉得心灰意冷……

“我来吧。”樱看着佐助用苦无削尖一根结实的树枝，开口道，声音依旧嘶哑。拧过的发梢还在湿嗒嗒地滴水。  
自从昨夜的争吵后，樱还是第一次同他说话——一路上，她只是沉默地跟随佐助的指示行动。  
“你去休息，”佐助淡淡地说，“这种事还轮不到女人来做。”

不使用忍术，佐助花了几分钟才点起了火。  
这个避风的山洞附近能找到的干燥木柴并不多，只能勉强支起一个小小的火堆。

在樱身边一丈的地方，佐助已经脱掉了上衣，架在火边烘烤。  
樱按在领口的手指却有些犹豫：倘若此刻和她相处的是任何一个别的异性同伴，她都会毫不犹豫地脱掉湿透的外衣。身为忍者，执行任务中保存体力自是首要，男女之别都是次要。然而此刻在她身边的却是佐助……樱并非有什么绮念，但面对他，尤其是在昨天之后，她还是莫名有些迟疑……她瞥了正在低头整理忍具的佐助，心知再犹豫下去反倒显得自己愚蠢扭捏，只好一咬牙也脱了上衣和内搭，上半身只剩下裹胸的绷带。

樱坐下来，解下腰间随身的水壶喝了一口水。不保温的水壶跟着她在冰湖里一趟，里面的水也几乎冻得冰凉，滚进喉咙食道，又流进空空的胃袋，激得她差点吐出来。  
今晚恐怕也没有热食——虽然沿途他们发现了一些小型动物，但为了避免留下行踪，两人还是决定不贸然捕猎。  
樱摸出随身的兵粮丸，取出一颗，沉默地将袋子递给佐助。她将兵粮丸塞进嘴里，眼睛一直瞄着身边的人——她已经打定主意，如果他胆敢露一丝难受的表情，她绝对要狠狠损他一顿。  
果然，佐助咬了一口，眉头微蹙，停下动作：“这不是木叶标配的兵粮丸。”  
“怎么，佐助君觉得不好吃？”樱费力地扬起僵硬的嘴角，讥讽道，“这是我亲手做的，比老配方更营养丰富……而且美味可口。”

佐助几乎是困惑地扫她一眼，但嘴里依旧在咀嚼，并没有再露出其他神情。  
他不知从哪里摸出一个小袋子，扔到她手上。  
“巧克力，你吃吧。”  
樱一怔，僵硬的手指笨拙地解开袋子。

确实，许多忍者会随身携带除了压缩食物以外的能量零食，但是她从不记得佐助有这样的习惯——而且他们还有足够持续几日的兵粮丸，没必要现在就拿出快速升糖的备用食物。

直到解开袋子亲眼看见那些深棕色的小块食物，樱才意识到自己此刻是多么渴望那种甜蜜的滋味。

她不相信佐助是在照顾她：他怎么能记得她喜欢吃甜食……但是……樱看着那几块诱人的巧克力，犹豫了良久，还是系上了那个小袋子。  
“血糖升高太快会影响我的判断力。”  
随口胡说出这样生硬的理由让她有些窘迫，但佐助并没有对此发表什么意见。  
“你收着吧，”他微微点了下头，“就着兵粮丸一起吃。”

樱又喝了几口冰水，努力让自己还在哆嗦的身体靠近噼啪作响的火堆。  
她悄悄看了看坐在火堆另一侧的佐助。后者闭着眼睛，微弱的火光在他脸上打下深刻的阴影。  
樱知道他并没有睡着，可能是在思考吧。毕竟他们虽已在洞口布设了触发式机关，但还没有提轮流守夜的问题。  
樱抱着膝盖蜷成一团，依旧冷得牙齿打颤，手臂上也密密的都是鸡皮疙瘩。她努力让自己深呼吸，放松疲惫的神经。樱知道自己该主动先去守夜：佐助一直开着写轮眼探路，消耗极大；但如果真的现在去洞口，她只希望自己不要太快冻死……再多待一会儿，她就起来——

“樱……你靠过来点。”佐助突然开口道。  
樱一惊，戒备地看了他一眼，蜷在身前的手下意识地缩了缩。  
“你这样无法休息……”佐助睁开了眼睛，“外面太冷，不要出去，就在这里轮流睡。”

他转过头看着还抱着手臂僵在原地的樱，面无表情接着说，“我不会对你做什么的。”  
低温麻痹了她的身体，或许也麻痹了她的神志。樱撑着地站起来，关节僵硬差点摔倒。她摇晃着迈步，垂下头淡淡道：“就算做什么也是我对佐助君啊。”

* * *

  
樱感觉到身体渐渐回暖，意识也逐渐开始清醒。

她不该过来的，她还不如就那么冻死……

熟悉又陌生的味道铺天盖地，温暖的体温包裹萦绕在她周围，让她头晕眼花。  
为什么会这样……这明明是她最喜欢的人，她的……  
“佐助君……”她无声地呼唤着近在咫尺的人，难过得几乎要哭出声来。

他曾经是她生死与共的同伴，是她一直倾心爱慕的对象。时至今日，她依旧愿意付出一切只为能帮助他……但他却根本不需要，对她更是早已没有了半点同伴之谊。  
她不是早就决定放弃他了吗，又何必要如此痛苦……即便现在迫于情势不得不联手御敌，危急解除后，他们可能又会是针锋相对的敌人……

樱自觉连最后一点尊严都已经消磨得殆尽：  
在这种状况下，他用赤裸的臂膀搂着她，肌肤相亲，体温交换，纯粹是为了取暖而已……但她的心脏却依旧在不争气地狂跳。

她真想紧紧地搂住他，死死地勒他进自己的怀里。呼吸他的味道，咬住他的喉咙……

樱苦闷地微微侧头，余光突然瞥见他左胸口上一道长长的痕迹，顿时呼吸一窒——  
即使是最低级的掌仙术也可以让做到轻伤不留痕迹，而留下这种程度的印记，绝对是很大创口的深度伤。

樱从刚开始就一直在避免正视他的身体，现在却不由得低着头像着了魔似的死盯着他胸前的伤疤，心中一阵猛烈的绞痛：  
在她不知道的地方，他究竟受了多少苦……

“怎么了？”  
低沉的声音蓦地在她耳边炸开，让她无法克制地颤抖了一下。  
佐助却没有推开她，手臂依旧稳如磐石地揽着她的身体。

樱恨恨地抬起头，眼泪在眼眶里打转。

宇智波佐助突然感到有些无措。  
或许是因为他们靠得太近了，让他无法用一贯拒人千里的冷漠对付她。  
太近了，他甚至不记得她上一次这样近地靠在他身边是什么时候……

火光摇曳中，佐助能清楚地看见她脸上的异样的神情，看见那双绿眼睛里含着的泪水。她死死地瞪了他一会儿，终于好似不忍又无可奈何地闭上眼睛，眼泪顺着脸庞滑落了下来。

她的手却悄悄抬起，按住他的左胸……

或许是她的动作太无力，佐助竟一瞬间忘记了阻止。

佐助不明所以地上下打量她：挂着泪痕的苍白小脸看起来柔弱又可怜，眼睛紧闭，嘴唇颤抖。凌乱的发梢下露出一截白腻的颈子，上面还带着被他扼伤的淤痕。绷带缠绕的胸口快速地起起伏伏——  
他迅速移开了视线。

佐助知道她一整天都在怄气，加上路途辛苦体力不支……  
他鬼使神差地凑近她的脸，轻声道：“好了，别哭了……”

鼻息交缠，他几乎感觉到她脸颊上似有似无的热度……再靠近，是嘴唇的柔软……

春野樱简直难以置信地睁开眼睛。  
她掌心下的沉稳有力的心跳突然间猛然提速，还有嘴唇上刚刚蜻蜓点水般的轻触……

樱突然意识到发生了什么，她无法控制地喘息一声，匆忙寻找他的眼睛——  
他落在她脸上的眼神似乎透着迷茫，却在目光交汇的一瞬间慌忙别开了头。

樱突然有些喘不过气来，嘴唇上仿佛突然有火焰灼烧起来……  
佐助君的嘴唇，她肖想了那么久……  
他的心脏依旧在她掌心下激烈地跳动，让她的手终于承受不住，无力地滑落下来。

这一次，她顺从本能，闭上了眼睛。抬起脸颊，追寻他的气息……

她等了好久，直到她几乎放弃的那一刻，他终于轻轻贴上她的嘴唇。

明亮的焰火自心间炸裂，一瞬间，樱几乎想要扑上去死死咬住他的嘴。  
他却温柔地含着她，小心翼翼地舔舐。像真正的情人那样缠绵、体贴，让她不敢急躁。  
一阵阵酥麻沿着脊背腾起，湿润、温暖，美妙的眩晕感悠远绵长。

再分开时，两人都呼吸急促，互相躲避着对方的视线。  
樱却害怕他突然抽身离开，低着头用力挤进他怀里。

“还冷吗，樱……”他贴着她的后颈，声音喑哑，伸出双臂搂住她。  
樱软软地依偎在他胸前，似乎连意识都漂浮了起来。

“我……是在做梦吗……”她轻轻地叹息。  
或许，这真的是个梦境，她才会这样伏在他怀里，抱紧他的腰。他的手在轻轻抚摸她光裸的后背。  
樱不经意地看了眼他展开的右臂，突然全身一震，由分说拉起他的手——

他的手肘内侧密布着数不清的浅白色圆点。  
她一眼就认出了那是注射器的痕迹，却从来没在任何一个专职毒性测验的忍者手臂内侧见过这么多的针孔。  
他究竟是经历了怎么样经年累月的注射实验……

她气得差点又要哭出来，掐着他的手臂浑身颤抖。  
“如果你……当初愿意带我一起走……”她哽咽着说，将脸埋进他颈间，“我就算死也不会让你这……样……”  
她没有听到回答，但抱着她的那只手臂陡然一紧，他的嘴唇贴着她的脸颊湿漉漉地吻过。

“是我不好……樱……”他在她耳边含糊地说。  
灼热低沉的气息让她忍不住哆嗦起来……  
她胡乱地摇了摇头，颤抖着牵起他的手，心中压抑已久的话脱口而出：  
“就算你不相信，佐助君……”她将嘴唇贴在他掌心，“我是真的真的爱你，从来没有变过——”

他的呼吸声猛地急促起来。忽然一把将她从怀里扯了出来，强行抱着她转了个身，背对着他。  
他用力按着她的肩膀……过了许久，呼吸声渐渐平缓下来。

“睡吧，樱。”

* * *

樱却根本无力思考他到底在说什么。

她背对着他，只能看到火光下他们的影子照在崎岖的石头上，模糊地重叠在一起。  
樱缓慢地向身后的热源缩去。  
“还是冷……”她低吟一声。  
身后的人似乎犹豫了一阵，最终还是缓缓地收紧了双臂。

“快睡吧。”他仿佛在压抑什么情绪一样又说了一遍。

她怎么可能睡得着……他的呼吸断断续续拂过她的后颈上，让她忍不住一阵阵战栗。更何况她紧紧贴坐在他僵硬的怀抱，已经敏锐地感觉到了他身体的变化。  
樱闭着眼睛，享受了好一会儿这种新奇的头晕目眩，终于忍不住按着他的腿拼了命地将自己转过来。

“怎么……”她跪在他两腿间，痴痴地盯着他扭过去的侧脸，声音沙哑，“就那么害怕宇智波家金贵的血脉不小心外传了？”  
佐助一愣，眉心微微皱起，好像根本听不懂她在说什么。

昏暗的山洞中，宇智波佐助转过头，第一次正视那双湿润的绿眼睛。脉脉含情，明亮如星辰，仿佛不顾一切地盯着他的脸。  
她慢慢抬起手，似乎要抚摸他的脸。  
她的发梢扫在他锁骨上，有些发痒，心中近乎麻木的钝痛却愈加尖锐起来。

佐助“啪”地一声拍开了她的手。  
“衣服已经干了。”他移开了视线。

仿佛突然从美梦中掉落下来，一时间樱只感觉到完全的茫然。  
她依旧僵在他怀里动弹不得。又过了不知多久，她听到了他冷淡的声音——轻弱、飘渺，仿佛从很遥远的地方传来。  
“没有可能的事情，何必徒增念想。”

她怔怔地瞧着他，花了几秒钟才隐约听懂他的话中的意思。  
她来不及压抑开始从心底逐渐渗出的寒意，某件事情已经瞬间划过脑海。  
“那么……”她几乎听不清自己的声音，“告诉我木叶的事。”

* * *

骤然被从他温暖的怀抱里推出去，樱感觉身上裸露的皮肤一寸寸地冷下来，神志却逐渐清晰起来。

她抚着手臂，几乎无需更多思考。  
“以前或许没有念想，现在也有了……”她低着头喃喃道，“我……我告诉你，我这辈子都不会断了念想……”

在四战爆发前的两年之内，樱陆续见过佐助几次。结果每次回家后都要暗自懊恼很久，同时下定决心等再见面时她一定要策略一点——毕竟无数事实证明了哭着喊着求他回家是没有用的。

然而这可能是她离他最近的一次机会了。  
他的态度里似乎潜藏的某些让她不敢去深思的预示。  
她唯一能做的，只有春野樱式的死缠烂打、有话直说。

事实上……恰恰是你给了我这么做的希望和勇气。

“要么佐助君现在杀了我，”面对他，她似乎第一次如此冷静，“否则我会一定一直会缠着你……”

佐助站了起来，面色阴沉。  
“激将没有用，”他扯下火堆边她的衬衣和马甲扔到她头上，“你不妨碍我，我没有理由杀你。”  
樱一把拽下头上的衣服，睁大了眼睛：“反正我是不会让你伤害鸣人的。”  
“那……你就试试看。”佐助咬着牙低声道。

他拽过自己的袍子粗鲁地套上。动作太大，一下子就搧熄了本来就微弱的火焰。

“佐助君为什么就不相信我会帮助你呢……”她抱着衣服跪坐在原地，轻声说，“你们一个两个，什么事情都只愿意一个人负担……”  
“因为这些事本来就和你无关。”佐助背过身，系紧腰带，“封印了辉夜你就回家带着去——”

樱咬住嘴唇望着他的背影。  
她小声但清晰地说：“不可能……而且，封印了辉夜之后我要先给你体检。”  
佐助的动作停滞了片刻。  
他缓缓地转回头，面无表情地俯视她。  
“樱，你这家伙……”

“我就是这么烦人。”她脱口接到，将“烦人”两个字咬得特别重。  
佐助微微一愣，很快就反应过来，几乎恶狠狠地扫了她一眼：“你也知道。”

她毫不退缩地直视他的眼睛。

直到一阵寒风吹过，她突然抖了抖，忍不住打了个喷嚏。

佐助皱着眉瞪着她一会儿。  
“我再生火，”他压低声音道，“你把衣服穿上。”

樱低下头吸了吸鼻子，默默地套上衬衣，站起身。  
“让我来。”她轻声但坚决地接过佐助手中的树枝。  
抽出苦无，将佐助之前用的柳条砧板重新削平，灵巧地刻出尖槽，支在枯叶和树枝上。  
她双手握住树枝飞速钻动，火星几乎是瞬间就“嗤嗤”地喷了出来，点亮了尚未燃烧完全的余烬。

“不擅长火遁的忍者，”她握着苦无重新整理了火堆，低声解释，“都是会特意练习生火的。”

“我知道佐助君很厉害，”她双手交握，慢慢抬起头，祈求地看着他， “可是……你一个人，究竟能走多远……”

他沉默了很久，久道让樱以为他们之间的所有的对话可能永远地结束了。  
“无所谓，”佐助冷冰冰地说，望着洞口的视线似乎没有焦点，“我的人生早已失去希望，只不过尽我所能……死得其所。”

樱难以置信地看着他。  
“你真的……是这么想的？”她凄楚地说。  
她缓缓地仰起头，眼泪顺着脸颊无声地滑落下来。

“如果我们永远走不出这个空间，佐助君也觉得无所谓了？”

佐助依旧望着山洞外的浓重的黑夜，沉默不语。

樱抬手用袖子抹了抹脸上的泪水，胸口缓缓起伏。  
“我是绝对不会放弃的，”她轻声默念，“木叶和鸣人……我也不会让你胡来的。”

佐助终于转回身，缓步走近，捡起她扔在地上的马甲，示意她抬手。  
“再不休息真的没时间了。”他低声说。  
樱呆呆地张开手，任由他将马甲套在她身上。  
“其他的事情，”佐助微微垂着头，让樱看不清神情，“如果能出去……到时再说。”


End file.
